Love Out Of Lust
by kingsnow
Summary: Sansa's omega is awoken when Lord Commander Snow returns to their childhood home.


Multichapter Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse fic! Basically, this is porn without plot. Co-written with junsnow (who does not have , but who you can find on tumblr!).

* * *

Sansa hadn't been able to properly function in days. She could barely eat, she snapped at anyone who even looked at her, and she'd barricaded herself in her room. She'd spent hours with her fingers inside her cunt trying desperately to put an end to the desire, but it never seemed to stop. The worst part—the most humiliating part—was not that she was never able to satisfy herself; it was that it was Jon Snow who she thought of when she tried to.

The Lord Commander was an honourable man, and if he had known that his visit to his ancestral home would trigger his little sister into heat, she knew he wouldn't have come. She would have been the better for it, but now all she could think about was him. She didn't even have the heart to tell her father who her alpha was, for fear that he would send Jon away. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted Jon to break down her door and claim her as his.

Jon paced his old chambers, sweating under his clothes. Ever since he arrived at Winterfell for a visit he was assaulted with that scent. Sansa's scent. He shouldn't have been so thrown from the scent of his half-sister, shouldn't be affected at all—it must be his baseborn nature, taking something pure and turning it into something twisted.

He could smell her, even now, from his chambers. She was in heat. Even through the guilt, he felt a sick satisfaction—she's in heat because of me. The thought made his breeches feel tight. He wondered if she was touching herself now, to the thought of him; if his scent made her wanton, if she would be sticking her long, pretty fingers into her wet cunt and moan his name. His cock twitched at the image conjured by his mind. He could unlace his breeches now, take himself in hand as he had done at every moment he had to himself since he arrived…But something made him stop.

I could walk by her chambers, he thought. I could smell her better if I was closer, maybe see her through a crack in her door...and if she is touching herself, I could hear her moans and see her peak and take my pleasure from that. Jon couldn't stop himself—he opened his door and walked out to follow the scent to Sansa's chambers.

Sansa could smell him as he approached. She never thought much of Jon before she went into heat. They were never close as children, never had much of a relationship at all, but now…the very knowledge that he was approaching made her mouth water.

The thought of him giving into his impulse and taking her made her pulse quicken. Even though she knew he was getting closer, she made no move to dress or conceal herself. The thought that he might see her, and that she might please him, was enough to make her touch herself again.

She wanted, needed, to tempt him into her bed and finally release her from this endless agony. But she was not able to carry on with the show for long. The scent of him was so overwhelming, she couldn't help but cry out Jon, with a soft whimper.

Jon stood in front of Sansa's door, aghast. She said my name. I didn't imagine that, she really cried out my name. He pushed her door open, slightly, slowly. He just needed to see her for a second...then he would leave and relieve himself.

The sight of her had him sucking in his breath. She was sprawled over her furs, naked as her nameday. Her pale skin was flushed around her cheeks, her neck and her breasts—her beautifully full breasts, with one hand pinching a perfect pink nipple between her fingers. Her long legs were spread open, and her other hand was between them, two fingers sliding in and out of her glistening cunt. Jon thought he might cum on the spot.

He palmed himself through his breeches. Gods, I am a wretched bastard, he chastised himself. She's right there, moaning my name. She wants me. I can have those creamy legs wrapped around me and my cock inside her if I step in. I can make her mine. He groaned. He was once her half-brother...but not anymore. He was a brother of the Night's Watch now. He had no sisters.

He pushed her door open all the way, and drank in the lustful look in her eyes as he stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

"Don't stop, Sansa. Let me see you."

As soon as Sansa saw Jon she let out a pathetic sigh. He was so very beautiful. She was ashamed she'd never seen it before, but now it was as though the entire world revolved around him. She only wanted to please him, and so she splayed her legs and continued with the show. It was of no use to her, of course. Nothing short of his cock would bring her any sort of relief. However, he was her alpha, and it was her duty to obey him. She worked herself until completion, making sure to moan his name again as she did.

"Is there anything else I can do to serve you, Lord Commander?" Sansa asked him, happy to have his eyes focused on her, with no one around to stop them.

It would be his instinct to make her his, she knew, and she wanted very much for him to do just that. She bit her lip to keep from suggesting all sorts of ways she could please him. She would happily offer up her maidenhead, but she also yearned to be on her knees, pleasuring him with her mouth; or perhaps he would like to please himself as she did, and spill his seed on her breasts. She wanted all that, everything he could give her, but she knew she must not speak out of turn, so she only looked up at him, hoping the eagerness in her eyes spoke for her.

Fuck. Yes. You could serve me a thousand different ways, he thought.

"Come here," he rasped.

She came closer, her innocent look betrayed by her tiny smirk and naked body.

"Take off my clothes" he said in a commanding tone.

Sansa's hands trembled as she slid his jerkin and tunic over his head, then worked on the laces of his breeches and smallclothes. He could smell her arousal, her heady scent filling the room. He grabbed her hips and brought her closer, her breasts flush against his chest. His cock was straining where it poked her hip. He buried his nose against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent deeply before bringing a hand to the back of her neck and taking her mouth.

She moaned when his tongue slid against hers. Her eagerness to return his kiss made his cock even harder, if such a thing was possible. He pulled her back by the hair. Sansa gasped in response, but kept her eyes close, as if begging him to continue.

He looked at her swollen lips, imagining what they would feel like around his cock. As much as the idea of having her mouth on him excited him, the need to taste her was stronger. Her scent clung to his nostrils and enticed him like a siren's call.

He pushed her back towards the bed, pinning her down with his weight as he lavished kisses down her body. He latched onto her neck, her breasts, her nipples, her belly—any sensitive, soft patch of skin he could find—leaving angry red marks wherever he went.

When he reached the apex of her legs, he wasted no time, plunging his tongue into her cunt and relishing the sweet taste of her.

Sansa had only wanted to serve Jon, and yet he had been the one to drop to his knees. Her alpha was a kind man to wish to bestow such a kiss on her, and the fact that he'd wanted to thrilled her. But his rough tongue was just as tormenting than her own fingers had been. She was in heat and she needed them to come together as one. She needed to be claimed and finally be his. She tried her best to lay there like a true lady, but she couldn't help but whimper at the pain of coming so close and not far enough. Her alpha didn't seem to notice her suffering, so engrossed was he in devouring her cunt. Finally Sansa had no choice but to pull on his long hair.

"Please," she whined, "I've waited so long, Jon…I just...need you."

Jon groaned. He gave her a last thorough lick, taking in as much of her taste as he could and climbed over her body again to claim her lips. Sansa kissed him desperately, her fingers still grasping his hair.

Her hips bucked up, begging him to take her. Jon pinned her hips down with one hand and grasped his aching cock with the other. He slid his length up and down her cunt, gathering the wetness there— Sansa whimpered, "Please, Jon, please, fuck me."

Jon couldn't have held back if he wanted to. He pushed the head of his cock inside her, slowly, relishing Sansa's reaction. She gasped loudly, one hand holding his hair tighter, the other grasping at the furs underneath them. As he slid fully inside her, Jon had to close his eyes and think of anything but the writhing omega underneath him.

She was too good to be true; her warmth gripped him perfectly, as if she was made just for him. Jon opened his eyes and started to move, sliding out her wet heat and then slowly pushing back in to the hilt. Sansa responded to his every move, each time with a sound more lovely than the one before.

Gods, he thought, this must be what heaven feels like.

His heaven, at least, had to be Sansa's cunt. Her smell, her skin, her voice, her eyes, everything she was, surrounded him like fog. As he rutted into her, his pace growing faster and harder, her cries became louder.

"Yes! Ah! Yes, Jon, take me, uhnn...make me yours. Please."

He fucked her harder, feeling his knot starting to swell. He wanted to mark her, to lay his claim on her so no man would ever think to touch her. It would be so easy now, as she started to clench around him, to bite into her neck and make her his, forever, for all the world to see… But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would not ruin her. He had nothing to offer, and she deserved better than him.

When she peaked, her walls convulsing around him and his name on her tongue, repeated like a prayer, he forced himself to pull out of her, before he could disgrace her further. He spent his seed on her belly, leaving a trail of white stripes on her skin. Sansa bristled.

"What the fuck was that?" she demanded, eyes blazing into his.

Jon could not answer, still panting from his own peak. Despite just having spent, her words made him twitch. He'd never heard her speak like that before. Not prim, proper Sansa. But she's not prim and proper now, he thought as he took in her rage, she's formidable.

Before he could find the words to explain, Sansa had pushed him on his back and straddled his hips. Her hand grabbed his cock and started stroking, bringing him back to hardness in record time.

"You're going to cum inside me, Jon Snow, and fill me with your seed. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." He moaned as she descended on him.

Sansa didn't know what had gotten into her. She felt as though she'd been possessed by some sort of beast. She had been so close, so close from being released from her agony. But at the last minute, Jon had betrayed her. She had no choice but to slide onto him herself, to take what she wanted, make him knot inside her, claim her, fill her up.

She was a ruined woman now, her maidenhead gone; she had nothing left to lose. She didn't care that he was her half-brother, that he was a bastard and a man of the Night's Watch, or that she didn't particularly share much with him until now. In this hazy fog, nothing else mattered. Just him and his hard cock inside her.

She tried her best to subdue him, keeping him pushed down on the bed, both hands on his chest, while she rode him to an inch of his life. He didn't seem to mind her loud moans, nor did he mock her for how affected she was—no, in fact, he seemed much more focused on the way her breasts bounced with every surge of her hips.

So entranced was she in the joining of their bodies, the slapping of their skin meeting again and again, the rough sounds coming out of his mouth—she was taken by surprise when Jon flipped them and pushed her into her belly, spreading her legs wide. He kept one hand on the back of her neck, keeping her head pushed down into plush fur. He entered her again, but this time he was rougher than before. Sansa nearly screamed in delight.

"Make me yours," Sansa moaned, "let me come, I'm so close."

Jon growled long and hard, and Sansa was sure he was going to pull out again and spill on her back or her naked ass. But to her great surprise, he bit down on her neck. She moaned in pleasure and in pain, and her cunt tightened around Jon as she reached her peak for the second time.

Jon, however, wasn't ready to spend again. I could fuck her for hours, he thought. He wanted to stay inside her snug heat forever. Sansa. My mate. Mine. All mine.

When the fluttering of her cunt subdued, he flipped her over again, so he could lap at her breasts as he continued to plunge into her. He brought her knees to her sides, so he could fuck her deeper and squeeze her ass.

Sansa could not form any coherent words—she kept uttering a mess of moans and whines. Jon felt his knot start swelling again, and this time he didn't shy away from slipping it inside her, deeper and deeper, as more wetness came out of her pussy to accommodate him.

Sansa's hands were everywhere: his back, his ass, his hair, his neck, never staying to long in one place—it was like she had a fever, writhing, sweating, and breathing frantically. Jon's alpha instinct roared in pride—he had done this, turned her into this writhing mess, made her his, and now his knot was slotted perfectly inside her, ready for his release.

Jon looked down at his omega—how could anyone be so beautiful?—her blue eyes settled on his, staring deep into his soul.

"Jon..." she panted a last time before she convulsed around him again. This time he couldn't hold back—he howled as he came inside her, his knot keeping every drop of his seed from spilling out. His peak took him so hard he could barely feel her teeth around his neck, giving him a bite to match her own.

"We belong to each other now", she said as she gently caressed his back.

He was glad. He laid on his back and held her to him, still joined, as they would remain until his knot subsided.

"Yes, we do." He nuzzled her neck as they fell asleep, sated.


End file.
